User talk:Cheatcodechamp
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the House Stark page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Gonzalo84 (Talk) 03:16, January 5, 2013 Brackets Brackets are how deceased characters are indicated. Yes, they are necessary.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 20:17, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Template ideas Hello. I doubt if you remember me, i edited here once, and i removed brackets from dead characters not knowing there use, other then that i haven't edited here. I have been working on a set of templates for one of my wiki's, and while doing so, came up with a style for this one. I know you have your own templates for most everything, but i wanted to offer them up all the same. The one catch it there is a template within the template that you guys dont have, and i dont want to add it without an admins ok since i dont edit here, nor did you ask me to make the templates. I have a sandbox here with most of the template ready on my wall, but the template looks alot better when done, so im adding a link to the ones i am bases "yours" off of. http://spartacus.wikia.com/wiki/User:Cheatcodechamp/Sandbox With your permission, i want to add that template so i can finish them for you. If you dont want them, or want to change anything when im done, that's ok, im just trying to find a small way to help here. Thanks, and happy editing.-Cheatcodechamp (talk) 01:50, August 3, 2013 (UTC) :By "working on some templates" do you mean specifically the one new template you made for Administrators? That analogy doesn't work and we cannot use that template: the Night's Watch doesn't rule in the Seven Kingdoms, they're separate from it. Please list all of the proposed templates you've been making.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 02:04, August 3, 2013 (UTC) ::I can adjust the template theme to your needs with ease, the hard part is finding a quote, and i doubt that will slow me down. As for template plans, i was thinking i could create an Admin, pattroler, and an inactive template. I can do whatever templates you could want or need.-Cheatcodechamp (talk) 03:38, August 3, 2013 (UTC) I can adjust the template theme to your needs with ease, the hard part is finding a quote, and i doubt that will slow me down. As for template plans, i was thinking i could create an Admin, pattroler, and an inactive template. I have created the admin and inactive templates, all i would need to do is adjust the theme. Im pretty handy with templates, so if these dont work for your needs, i can create one that will.-Cheatcodechamp (talk) 03:40, August 3, 2013 (UTC) :Once a conversation has been moved to your Talk page do not continue it by responding on my Talk page. Respond here.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 03:48, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Let me get this straight...the only templtes you created are a new "Admin" template which we didn't ask for, and which judging from its current state in your Sandbox, does not even display properly. Why would you use the term "patroller" in casual conversation when this is a term only used on your Elder Scrolls Wiki, not here? You're just generically offering to be "the template guy"? First, you haven't convinced me you can even make a good Admin template: the version on your Sandbox is filled with Wiki-code like " Night'sWatchicon colspan="2" style="padding:8px; font-size: 18px; Template:CSSGradient Template:CSSBorder color:white; height:33%; text-align:center;"|Administrat" ...when people suggest new templates to be used, they generally present FINISHED ones. Come back when you can at least present a finished template. Dear God, you've barely contributed to this wiki, demonstrate surprisingly little understanding of Templates, present me with a half-finished template to replace our CURRENT Admin template? In short...do you honestly think the half-finished "Admin template" currently visible in your sandbox is even remotely...presentable? Am I mistaken and this isn't what the actual template would look like because I'm looking at the code-page?--The Dragon Demands (talk) 03:54, August 3, 2013 (UTC) I didnt finish the second half of the template because a part of the template is a template, my first message explained i wanted permission before i created the other part and finished it since im not active here, and didnt want to overstep my bounds. That also why i linked the ones from Spartacus, to give you an idea what they looked like. I also didnt mean to come off as wanting to become your expert template guy, i was just saying if you dont like what i was showing you but needed something else, i could help with that instead. I used the term pattoler because that the phrase i worked with for a year there, when i think of that rank, i think pattroler. So, let me try this again. I have a template idea, before i can say its done i need to add the template here. Can i so i can show what i want to do for your wiki?-Cheatcodechamp (talk) 04:08, August 3, 2013 (UTC) :I am sorry I'm very distracted with other work and I rushed off an answer, didn't see your link to the finished Spartacus templates. Also now I understand you were trying to be polite and ask permission instead of just barging ahead. :Starting over: well...make the templates so we can see what they'd look like, though that's no guarantee they'll be used. I hope it turns out well.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 04:11, August 3, 2013 (UTC) ::I understand, you seem to be busy here and i come in with what looks like half done templates, i know where you are coming from. I added the template and got it working, and adjusted the color to you wikis tone (i doubt red would work). Like i said, it dosn't have to be nights watch, and that can be easily altered, i dont know exactly what you would want instead, so i went with the neutral faction. And dont worry, i understand it might not be used, since im not active here, and my two edits on articles seem to have been wrong in some way, im attempting to find a small way to help here.-Cheatcodechamp (talk) 04:36, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Done I think im done. My sandbox sandbox will have your current template, and two versions of the one im proposing (the nights watch and a kingsguard). I know you cants use the nights watch, its just there to show that you can adapt it more to your needs. Im hoping kingsguard is more pointed to your desires. I also have an "inactive" template. i did not create one for users with rollback rights as i dont see any users with that right, so that template would be more pointless then my edits here (i seem to be unable to produce a solid edit here to save my life). Again, i understand these may not be accepted or used, but i hope that you can get some use of of these. If you have any questions or comments, i am almost always connected to the wiki, so my reply's should be pretty fast. Thank you for taking the time to hear me out and look at the templates.-Cheatcodechamp (talk) 19:42, August 3, 2013 (UTC) :I HAVE ALREADY WARNED YOU ABOUT SPLITTING UP A CONVERSATION BY RESPONDING ON MY TALK PAGE INSTEAD OF HERE.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 00:49, August 4, 2013 (UTC) ::I don't even have the authority to implement changes to templates about Admins; I'm confused why you thought I did. Ask our Founder/Bureaucrat User:Werthead.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 00:50, August 4, 2013 (UTC) :::I dont recall you telling me, and i assumed you as an admin would be the person to talk to, since i was never told otherwise. If thats the case ill bring with them. Thanks you for your time.-Cheatcodechamp (talk) 00:59, August 4, 2013 (UTC) The new templates look okay, but I am not convinced by the need for them when the ones we have suffice. If other admins weigh in with their opinion, I'll make a decision then.--Werthead (talk) 11:08, August 4, 2013 (UTC) :Alex, these templates are awful. I do not support using them. They're garish, and twice the size of the current template. Moreover, you made no real attempt to match the templates to the color-scheme of this wiki - rather, you blatantly re-used the Admin template you made on the Spartacus Wiki, only swapping out the image and putting in different text. :Further, Alex...you've made exactly one edit to this wiki prior to this, and I had to delete that. As we can see from your contributions page (http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Cheatcodechamp) you previously popped up on January 5, removed brackets around the names of dead characters because you didn't realize that's how we signify dead characters, and your edit was reverted. Other than responding on Talk pages, that's all you've done - and indeed, you didn't show up again on the wiki for a full seven months, only returning on August 2nd - missing Season 3 entirely. You did make an edit to Lorath and Craster's Keep - both of which I had to revert as well. You have contributed nothing to this wiki and I could literally count on one hand the number of edits you've made. :Yet you barge in here, a stranger, and ask to change not just any template, but the Administrator templates. It would have been more prudent to develop templates for other aspects of the show within articles, and work yourself up to this. :But again: you are a stranger here, functionally never edited, yet you barge in to this wiki to change the admin templates....why this wiki as opposed to any other? To ride the coat-tails of Game of Thrones because it happens to be a popular TV series at the moment? You've shown no interest in this wiki before. :Thus on both counts, this is simply an ugly template, and you didn't even bother to customize its format an color scheme for this wiki. Meanwhile, you try to ingratiate yourselves with the Admins of a wiki for a hot show of the moment by barging in and "offering" new templates - I actually admire your initiative, but the manner in which you did it was idiotic; you should have built up to respect and esteem from the Admins through hard work and contributions - not jumping in with no prior contributions and demanding special treatment. :No, I do not want to use the shiny new Admin template you have ported over from the Spartacus Wiki. Burden not Columbia with your chaff. --The Dragon Demands (talk) 17:03, August 4, 2013 (UTC) ::For the recorded, i would not say i barged in, the fact i asked before i created the code, and went to you before i even did anything says that, since my edits here seem to be jinxed i wanted to find a way i could help the wiki belonging to a series that i love, since i cant help with edits, i wanted to try templates. i integrated the color to less then blaring red from the Spartacus wiki, of i am admin of and created the templates there as well. Also, it dosnt have to be for the admin, i have said several time to both you and Werthead that i dont edit here, so i understand that i have no pull in how this goes, its your wiki, you can use the template however you want if you use it at all, that also why i showed it as an inactive template. ::The reason i have shown "minimal interest" here is because i actively edit three other wikis, and i dont have time to be working on this one as well. I came here because i wanted to do something to help since editing was out of the question for me. ::To be honest, i feel you have been nothing but hostile since the moment i arrived here, you didn't even fully read my first message, then you yell at me the next day about how i shouldn't even be talking to you when you had several moments to point me in the right way, i know how it must look with me coming here when most of my edits have been counterproductive, but never have i seen admin become so hostile about a user wanting to help. ::Since it seems to be a waste of time for both of us talking, ill assume the template is a no, and i have better things to do with my time. Do whatever you want with the template and code, i came here to offer it up and that hasnt changed.-Cheatcodechamp (talk) 23:46, August 4, 2013 (UTC) :::Well what we've got here, is failure to communicate.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 00:22, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Questions Can an article become to long and detailed? I fear that when i write that i add more then need and it might start to hurt us. Is there a point when a character with dialog doesn't need an article. We are giving articles to characters listed in the credits, but should we also create articles for some who may not be credited, but are seen often. Articles that get long should be branched off into smaller sub articles. Though it shouldn't be a chore to read through something which is describing on-screen action second by second. No. Characters with dialog always get articles unless its a crowd shot or something. Speaking roles of any kind are almost always credited. Uncredited but recurring characters also usually merit their own pages - usually if they have speaking lines. Those who aren't credited and who don't have speaking lines usually would only get their own article if they appear prominently enough.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 01:46, February 2, 2014 (UTC)